Love or Hate
by Animelover 2005
Summary: Christmas is coming and Meiln is playing matchmaker for Sakura and Syaoran. Will they learn to love eachother or would hatred occur? SS TE M? Read and Review Please
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hi everyone!!!!  
  
This story is a Christmas story and sorry for all you lot who read 'do  
  
you love me?' cause I'll update soon. I promise.  
  
Now that I got that out of my chest.  
  
On wit the story  
  
'Thoughts' "Speaking" ~*~*Different setting or POV*~*~ (AUTHOR NOTE)  
  
It all started a few weeks before Christmas when my mother and my Father left for a business deal in England. Now I'm with my grandma. She hates Christmas she doesn't celebrate it. She doesn't want me to talk about it. She always says 'Christmas is worth nothing, I wouldn't waste my time celebrating and I'll rather die then celebrate'. I try arguing back but she brushes it off like what I say doesn't mean anything. I just wish my parent were back for Christmas.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A Seventeen years old girl known as Sakura Kinomoto was woken up by the sound of an annoying clock. She walked sleepily to the bathroom to take a shower and came out and got dressed. She wore a pink baggy top and a white skirt with snickers. She looked at the mirror and brushing her shoulder length auburn hair. Her green eyes sparkling like precious jewels. People would have thought she was an angel from heaven but everyone fought she was ugly and a slut. She wore blue contact lens which people thought made her look weird. Her friends tried convincing her not to put it on but she refuses each time they ask.  
  
'More like beg.' she thought looking at her watch.  
  
" Oh Shit". She cursed running down the stairs and out of the yellow gigantic Mansion, not stopping to have breakfast so she won't see her grandma talking crap about Christmas.  
  
~*~*~*~* Sakura's POV (point of view)~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I walked through the busy street of Tokyo, Japan thinking why school has to be hell for me.  
  
I finally made it to the blue gate with a big sign saying Kennedy high school (A/N: I DON'T OWN THE NAME OF THE SCHOOL SO DON'T SUE ME). I walked through the hall when I saw two of my Best friends Meilin and Tomoyo. They were the only people who stuck up for me and helped me when I was in trouble.  
  
"Hi Sakura, me and Meilin were talking about how excited we were about Christmas." Tomoyo said. She had long blue-black hair and azure eyes. She wore a purple tight top, denim Skirt and black ankle boots. Everyone respected her. Some even worshipped her but me, I was rejected like a piece of bad meat.  
  
"You two are so lucky, I'm spending Christmas on my own cause my parents are on a business deal in England and they're coming back in the New Year. My dad thought my damn Grandma should stay with me and spend quality time together but she hates Christmas for heaven sake, she's a nightmare." I shouted. It felt like I'm the only person not having fun on Christmas. There was a silent moment between them.  
  
"Oh you can come to my house on Christmas with Madison, you can even come today." Meilin replied. She has long black hair and blazing ruby eyes. She wore a red halter-top, black skirt and matching high heel shoes. She was also popular as well and any one could tell that she may look innocent but was a wicked devil in hiding.  
  
"I think not, your cousin won't be happy."  
  
"Of cause he'll be happy, I'll make him happy." Meiling said. I really didn't like the idea cause her cousin called Syaoran is very cold and is in my class. He always glares at me and make that hairs on my back stand up.  
  
"Why not I would love to come." I replied. 'I think I'll talk to him, just to let him know.'  
  
I went to math class looking for Meilin's cousin when I accidentally bump into him, giving me his famous icy glare.  
  
"What do you want, Kinomoto. Syaoran snapped. He had chocolate wild hair and deadly amber eyes. He wore khaki with a white shirt that was unbuttoned to his well-built chest that all the girls loved. Not me he wasn't hot.maybe a little.. OKAY HE IS HOT.  
  
"Well I came to ask you something, but never mind." I scowled ready to turn away until he blocked me.  
  
"Tell me now." He said harshly.  
  
"I said never mind." I spoke hoarsely feeling intimidated by his height and that he was close to me.  
  
"I'm not moving until you tell me." He half smirked coming closer. I stepped back slowly until I felt something hard behind me. It was the wall.  
  
" I wanted to ask if it's okay to come to your house for Christmas." She asked nervously. Suddenly a frown formed in his face.  
  
"Why are you asking me? I don't care if you come or not, I won't see you anyway. Is that all? He asked very annoyed.  
  
"Yes I've finished." I snapped and nudged past him going to my seat.  
  
'What's his problem? Why is he so cold? I'm going crazy. Why am I talking about him? Why am I asking questions to myself?  
  
~*~*~ Syaoran POV~*~*~*  
  
In class  
  
'I hate school. I hate snow and most of all I hate Christmas. Sakura doesn't know what I'm going through. I'm sure she has her family every year. Having a family to celebrate with, eat and enjoy presents with. All I have is Meilin who is so annoying. My father died when I was eight and my mother is in china coping with my father's company, not bothering to spend time with me. I turned my head to look at Sakura. what a fool, that's why she gets teased. Her skirt is so short If I didn't know her I would mistaken her as a slu..  
  
"Mr Li could you answer the question." said Ms quick.  
  
'Old bat she is so annoying. Interrupting my thoughts.'  
  
"I'm waiting." She snapped. I looked down too see a note saying:  
  
Minus 25. You owe me babes. Kitty. (I own her) XXX  
  
I turned around and she winked at me. ' I know she has the hots for me but I think she's a bitch.  
  
"Minus 25." I answered getting a suspious look from Ms quick before she turned back to the class.  
  
*~*~*Sakura POV~*~*~*  
  
'Stupid Kitty, I was going to give him the answer.' She has long pale blond hair and purple eye contacts. She wore a mid thigh skirt and a tight v-neck top that showed some cleavage. She was the schools bitch but she still is popular and always tries to pick a fight with me. She looked at me and smirked like she was trying to make me jealous. I felt a little jab to my heart seeing Syaoran smile at her. This did not go unnoticed by two certain friends of mine smiling evilly.  
  
~*~*~*~End of POV ~*~*~*  
  
The bell rang and Sakura went to the courtyard to meet Meilin and Tomoyo. When she got there she saw a boy known as Tomoyo's boyfriend.  
  
"Hello Sakura. Are you all right?" Eriol asked. He had navy blue hair and blue eyes with glasses. He wore blue baggy jeans, a tight white t-shirt that showed his muscular chest. Again he was popular. Everyone was dying for him but Tomoyo would keep him leashed so no girl can hit on him. He's also Syaoran's cousin and is in Syaoran's gang.  
  
" I'm fine thank you." Sakura answered. 'He's a really nice guy. I'm so happy that Tomoyo has a charming boyfriend. I wish I did.' She then looked at a bench near by.  
  
"Syaoran." she whispered looking at him with a hurt face then went to her next lesson not bothering to say goodbye to them.  
  
"I've got a strange feeling that Sakura has a thing for your cousin." Tomoyo smirked.  
  
"You've got a point. She keeps looking at him with a hurt expression whenever she sees him with kitty." Meilin replied with a frown. 'She chose the wrong person to fall in love with.'  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
It was nearly home time and Sakura noticed that Kitty was giving her death glares that said 'meet me after class'. So Sakura thought she would walk fast and pray that she wouldn't get caught but her prayer wasn't answered.  
  
"Why are you walking fast, are you afraid of me." Sneered Kitty.  
  
'I have to be strong' Sakura thought still walking not bothering to talk. Kitty growled and slammed her to the lockers.  
  
"Kinomoto, let's get this straight, first never ignore me. Secondly stay away from Syaoran."  
  
"What if I don't?" I cut in. 'Why the hell did I say that.' Anger boiling up inside her. She was about to raise her fist to hit Sakura when a shadow formed behind Kitty.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I was you." said a familiar voice.  
  
"Syaoran!!! What are you doing here? Well I got to go, bye." Kitty replied before running off.  
  
"I could have handled it myself I don't need you sticking up for me." She snapped.  
  
"I merely wiggled you out so you wouldn't have to go to school with a big fat mark. Stick up for yourself? Ha that's a laugh. That's why you keep getting bullied. You weakling." He sneered. Sakura eye was now watery. Tear threatening to spill.  
  
" How dare you. You have no clue what I go through everyday." She shouted and walked off. As she ran through the school's entrance she was overwhelmed by coldness physically and mentally but she didn't care she just needed someone to talk to and ran to Meilin's house.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
She barely mad it to the doorstep to knock on the door.  
  
"SAKURA!!!! What's wrong?" Meilin asked.  
  
"Meilin" Sakura said faintly before black overpowered her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Authors note: Yeah a cliffhanger!!!! I hope you liked this chapter. Please read and review  
  
~*~*~~*~*~*ANIMELOVER 2003~*~*~*~*~* 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone.  
  
Lemon on future chapters  
  
So please read and Review  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Shit Sakura." Meilin cursed before getting her to Syaoran's room. She went to the bathroom to make a warm bath. As she was coming back she saw Sakura waking up.  
  
"Are you okay?" Meilin asked. Sakura started crying again.  
  
"Sakura don't cry why don't you take a warm bath and tell me later." Meilin asked. She nodded and went to the bathroom.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Syaoran.  
  
He walked angrily through the door and just went to his room so he can take a shower.  
  
"Meilin are you here. Answer me dammit." Syaoran growled.  
  
"What." Meilin snapped back.  
  
"Next time tell your bloody friends to stay away from me it sickens me the way they flirt." With that he walked to his room.  
  
"What ever Syaoran I have to go out." Meilin retorted before leaving.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura..  
  
'Why does he have to be so cold all the time. I hate it when he's like that.' She thought to herself. She wrapped a towel around her chest and went out of the room to see Syaoran.  
  
"Syaoran what are you doing here." Sakura said shocked as her heart started beating faster and faster.  
  
"This is my room." He said sternly. Suddenly Sakura fainted.  
  
"What have I gotten myself into?" He whispered before carrying her to the bed. He then took out a big t-shirt from his closet and went back to Sakura.  
  
"I can't Believe I'm doing this." he said nervously before taking of Sakura towel. He noticed her skin was like silk and tanned. 'Why would anyone hate her when she's so beautiful. I'm such a pervert' He slapped himself mentally for even thinking that. He put the Shirt on her and was about to leave when he could hear her whisper.  
  
"Stay with me Syaoran please, I need you." Sakura mumbled loud enough for him to hear. He walked back to the bed and sat beside her but to his astonishment she wrapped her arms around him pulling him close. Syaoran placed his arms around her waist urging for warmness until he fell asleep.  
  
Morning shone in Syaoran's window and Sakura and Syaoran were sleeping happily unit a certain little alarm woke them from their slumber.  
  
"Tick tock Syaoran Li time to wake up." The alarm with the voice of Meilin shouted.  
  
"I'm awake." Sakura whispered waving her hands in the air to find the clock. She started stirring getting Syaoran attention. When she noticed someone was next to her, her eyes shot open to see wide amber eyes.  
  
"What am I doing here and why am I wearing a big t-shirt, who changed my clothes." Events of last night started flashing in her head.  
  
"Shit." She cursed backing away from him blushing madly.  
  
"I think I'll go home now, where's my clothes. bye." She said grabbing her clothes and dashing out of the room. Not bothering to let him explain.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
School.  
  
"Sakura. You didn't tell me what upset you yesterday." Meilin asked  
  
"Oh it was just Syaoran. He was saying I'm a weakling and that I always get bullied cause of that." Sakura murmured.  
  
"Oh really. Sakura I'll meet you in class later I've got something to do." Meilin smirked with a glint in her eye and walked off.  
  
Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran was walking through the hall and a sworn of girl were heading his way. As he was going to his locker Kitty walked up to him swaying her hips from side to side.  
  
"Hi Syaoran. What you saw yesterday is not what you think.."  
  
"Save it for someone who cares." He said slamming his locker and storming off leaving a fuming Kitty.  
  
"You'll be mine."  
  
As Syaoran was walking to the garden he saw Meilin waiting for him.  
  
"Syaoran, why did you Call Sakura names like that you know she's really sensitive."  
  
"So."  
  
"So you should do something to make it up to her."  
  
"Like what."  
  
"Um, you can be her date for the Christmas dance."  
  
"You must be kidding." He said horrified.  
  
"No I'm not kidding. Unless you want Kitty to stalk you 24/7."  
  
"You wouldn't."  
  
"Yes I would."  
  
"Fine I'll go to the dance with Sakura."  
  
"Thanks Syaoran." Meilin said clapping her hand together.  
  
"Whatever." He said walking to class.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura.  
  
It was lunchtime and Sakura was walking to the garden to see Tomoyo and Meilin.  
  
"Hey guys. Did you hear about the Christmas dance on Christmas Eve?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm going with Eriol. Are you going?" Tomoyo replied  
  
"I don't know. Maybe I'll stay home. "  
  
"No you're not. You already got a date." Meilin grinned.  
  
"Who." Sakura and Tomoyo asked suspiciously.  
  
"Syaoran."  
  
"Syaoran!!!!!!" Sakura yelled.  
  
"Oh this is going to be so cool. I'll make you a really beautiful dress that will make him die for you." Tomoyo cried with stars in her eyes.  
  
"I can't, he's really scary. How did you make him be my date" Sakura asked raising a brow.  
  
"Oh just a little blackmail." she winked.  
  
"You are so good when you're so bad." Sakura giggled.  
  
"I know my dear." Meilin answered cockily. As all three girls where having girl chat across from them was Syaoran gang.  
  
"Syaoran I heard you're going to the dance with Sakura. How do you feel?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Pissed off." He replied glaring at a certain emerald eyes angel.  
  
"Come on Syaoran why is it you despise her when she hasn't done anything to you." Tai asked. He has Hazel eyes and auburn hair. He wore a tight white t- shirt and khakis.  
  
"Well it's just something about her."  
  
"Maybe it's love." Tai beamed.  
  
"What about you liking Meilin." Syaoran Smirked.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Tai said blushing looking at Meilin.  
  
"Syaoran's right. I see the ways you look at her and try to approach her." Eriol snorted  
  
"Your going to be shitting yourself when I ask her to the dance." Tai snapped before stomping off.  
  
Girls.  
  
"Guys Syaoran keeps glaring at me and it drives me crazy."  
  
"Sakura when you get to know him he's really a caring guy." Meilin said happily.  
  
"Well I can't wait till the day when he stops glaring and puts a fucking smile on his face.  
  
"I wish I could go to the dance." Meilin said sadly.  
  
"Of cause you can go to the dance. I'm sure Tai is going to ask you."  
  
"No way. Tai? I don't think so."  
  
"Meilin I know you liked him for six months you even try to approach him but you just walk away." Tomoyo frowned.  
  
"Okay I don't like him I love him."  
  
"Then go tell him for fuck sakes."  
  
"I.I can't, I need time to think." Meilin said carrying her books and walking further in the garden where there was a big tree and a pond with flowers surrounding it. Under the tree there was a figure. As Meilin got further she recognize the figure was Tai. Suddenly her heart began to beat rapidly so she hid behind a bush.  
  
"Meilin you don't need to hide from me." Tai said coolly.  
  
"How did you know?" Melin mumbled shocked.  
  
"I sensed you. Come and sit here." He asked so she obeyed and sat next to him.  
  
"What brings you here?" he asked.  
  
"Just thinking and you."  
  
"Same."  
  
"So, are you going to the dance." she blurted out.  
  
"Maybe, have you got a date?"  
  
"I'm going to asked him today."  
  
"Oh I see." He said coldly walking to the pond.  
  
"Did I say something wrong." Meilin said walking up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Don't touch me, just go." He said glaring at her. Meilin was close to tears. She quickly snatch her hand back  
  
"I thought the person I was going to ask to the dance was caring loving and funny." She said turning away from him her eyes covered by her bangs and crystal tears slide down her cheek.  
  
"So what do you want me to do about it?" He shouted and took her wrist pulling her to face him.  
  
"The person I was going to ask was you but I was just kidding myself." She sobbed falling on her knees crying her eyes out.  
  
"It's funny I loved you for six months dreaming I can be with you forever." she said without thinking. Tai looked at her and felt pain in his heart for being so stupid. He helped her up and hugged her.  
  
"I'm sorry. I was being jealous cause I thought you were talking about some other guy but the truth is I.I love you." He said sincerely. Lifting her chin up and looked in her puffy eyes.  
  
"I can't believe I told you. I got to go." She wanted to go but he kept a firm grip on her wrist.  
  
"I said I love you dammit." He said frustrated, pulling her closer to him until there body touched.  
  
"I love you too." Meilin said. He said tilting forward giving her a passionate and tender kiss.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
In the bushes.  
  
"Aren't they cute." Tomoyo said recording them.  
  
"Oh I wish that was me and Syaoran." She let out.  
  
"Oh really. Sakura I knew you liked him."  
  
"Okay but we'll talk after school."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Authors Note: Okay I don't think this story is going to be a one shot. Well I hope you liked it.  
  
Bye for now  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*ANIMELOVER~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3  
  
Tomoyo's Mansion.  
  
In Tomoyo room there were three Teenagers talking about embarrassing times.  
  
"I forgot to tell you when I went to Meilin's house I woke up in Syaoran's arms. It felt right when it was wrong." Sakura said softly.  
  
"Sakura tell me how you feel about Syaoran." Tomoyo asked interested  
  
"Well when ever I see him I feel hot and those amber eyes are mesmerizing. His wild chocolate hair, I look at it and I sometimes have the urge to feel it. His sexy muscular chest, it's to die for. I'm not going any further." Sakura said Happily with a tint of red on her cheeks.  
  
"I didn't know you love my cousin that much." Meilin replied surprise.  
  
"Well he doesn't love me all he ever does is glares at me."  
  
"He'll come round don't worry."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Christmas Eve (Dance)~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura's house..  
  
"Sakura I told you I would make the best dress for you." Tomoyo squealed. It was a strapless baby pink frilly dress that showed all her curves in the right places.  
  
"Oh Tomoyo it's beautiful." Sakura said with teary eyes.  
  
"Don't cry you'll ruin the make-up." Tomoyo said styling her hair with curls. Tomoyo was also wearing the same dress but in violet.  
  
"Ding Dong."  
  
"I think that's Syaoran. Can you let him in?" Sakura asked.  
  
'Thank goodness my grandma isn't here.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hi Syaoran." Tomoyo said smiling.  
  
"Hey where's Sakura."  
  
"She's coming sit down."  
  
Minutes later Sakura came downstairs.  
  
"I'm ready." Sakura cheerfully. What shocked her was that Syaoran didn't glare at her his eyes was wide open and so was his mouth.  
  
Tomoyo coughed. "What are you two waiting for? Leave" Syaoran came back to his senses and took Sakura hand in his and walk out of her house.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
The place was dark and people were dancing.  
  
"Do you want to dance?" Sakura asked shyly. She then notices how hot he looked and started blushing.  
  
"Sure." the both of them danced in perfect harmony moving side-to-side dancing to the rhythm. Until the song stopped.  
  
"Hey guys enjoying yourself." Meilin said coming up to them with Tai.  
  
"Yeah." Sakura said. Both Meilin and Sakura went to see Tomoyo.  
  
"So I see your having fun with Kinomoto." Tai smirked.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Come on you should go and tell her I know your denying it just like I did to Meilin."  
  
"Okay I'm falling for her maybe I'll tell her then." He said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Outside.  
  
'All I ever think of is Syaoran. I'm really lovesick over him'  
  
"What is a lovely beauty doing outside in the cold?" Syaoran said putting his hand on her waist making her tense with the body contact  
  
"Thinking." She said blushing.  
  
"You look so cute when you blush." He said coming closer.  
  
"Sakura I need to tell you something." He said nervously.  
  
"What."  
  
"I. I .love you." He said looking at her straight in the eyes before giving her a loving kiss.  
  
'I've been longing for this but it's not right.' Sakura thought. Suddenly she broke the kiss.  
  
"Why do you do this to me?" She said on the verge of tears.  
  
"Do what." He said coldly.  
  
"That. I love you Syaoran but I can't do this. I've always had to put up with your cold glares and teasing comment. It wouldn't worked if we.you know."  
  
"Okay fine I won't bother again go home then." He said walking off leaving a broken Sakura to cry her sorrows away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Syaoran Where's Sakura. Did you tell her?" Tai asked  
  
"Yes and because I listened to your stupid plan I made a fool of myself." Syaoran said using his famous death glare before storming off.  
  
"This was not what my plan was suppose to turn out to be." Meilin said sadly  
  
"Don't worry babe well sort it out." Tai said hugging her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Authors note: Hi sorry if it's to short next chapter will be longer I promise.  
MERRY CHRISTMAS TOO ALL.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Animelover 2003*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
